The Stuffy Professor and the Quidditch Star
by Elemental Fantasy 13
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts knows Professor Kirkland, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and quite possibly the most powerful (and scary) wizard of the twenty first century. Everyone with a passing interest in Quidditch knows about Amelia Jones, the American Keeper traded to England's national team. What not everyone knows, is what one has to do with the other. USUK. One-shot.


**Hello, my pretties! Consider this a pre-activity gift. I am almost done with editing 'Hoist the Colors High', and hope to begin working on 'One Kiss to Rule Them All', as well as my Mulan parady. I can't make any promises, but I will have more time to work with in the near future, and efforts will be made.**

 **Also, be on the look out for a sequel to 'Princess in Shinning Armor'! :) [I've been adding bits and pieces to it for weeks, and I'm hopeful for it's imminent completion.]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma took a careful sip of her butterbeer, savoring the taste. It was nearing the end of the term, and today was one of their last days in Hogsmeade before exams hit. She was going to enjoy it, thank you very much. Across from her, her best friend and fellow Gryffindor sixth year Mai, was studying the issue of the Daily Prophet Emma had gotten her hands on. The one with the interview with none other than Amelia Jones. A former Gryffindor herself, the young woman was now something of a star in the Quidditch world. A Keeper drafted directly after her sixth year, an invaluable asset to the American Quidditch team by the name of the Boston Boggarts for the last several years. More recently, though, it had been heard she was being traded England's National Quidditch team.

Emma, being the one who brought the article, had already read it. Mai was studying it intently. It was just a matter of waiting. Emma was quite eager to discuss just what the interview divulged. The current journalist was said to be a bit more honest about her methods than Rita Skeeter, as well as an avid Quidditch fan herself, so Emma felt the article was reliable.

 **[]**

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _With me today I have Amelia Jones, former Keeper to the Boston Boggarts and future player for the England National team. We appreciate you taking the time to sit down with us, Ms. Jones._

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _(Laughs) Okay, first of all, it's just Amelia. Ms. Jones is my mom. And I'm happy to talk to ya. An honest reporter is almost as hard to find as an honest lawyer._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Ah, a muggle joke? You will have to forgive me, but a lot of my readers are more in touch with the muggle world than I am. Speaking of the muggle world, is it true you were raised without knowledge of your heritage prior to your acceptance to Hogwarts?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _That's right. My dad's a muggle, but my mom's a witch. They didn't hide anything from me and my sister, they just wanted us to be able to function on both sides of the track, ya know? Contrary to popular belief, muggles have magic of their own, they just had to work harder to make it happen._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Do you still keep in touch with your muggle roots despite your carrier?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _Of course! I wouldn't be who I am without it. It's part of why I like living in America, it's a lot easier to maintain a balance without risking exposure._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Really? I understand the American National team had something of an argument over who you would be traded to. You threatened to leave the sport altogether if you were sent anywhere other than England. You spent nearly a decade in England, and you seem quite happy in America, so why the determination?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _(Laughs) Don't get me wrong, I'm American through and through. I came back almost every summer I was at Hogwarts, but it took a while for me to leave for good. I have to say, there's a lot I miss._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Oh? Like what?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _I made a lot of friends, and most of them are on this side of the pond. I spent so much time at Hogwarts, it's my second home. I love Quidditch, but no one can play it forever. If I ever retire, I'll probably see if they can't find a teaching gig for me, maybe get into potions. I'll still go home on the regs, but right now I think I belong in England._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Are these former classmates, I presume? Teammates from your days as the Gryffindor Keeper?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _Yep. I got along with the other guys too, off the field anyway. Elizabeta, the beater for the Hungarian team? One of the best female friends I ever made._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Wasn't she on the Slytherin team?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _Sure was. We got along really well, actually. We helped each other with homework, guy problems, stuff like that. You know that backspin you put on a quaffle so it packs a punch even if you do catch it? I learned that from her. But it was cool because she stole my over-the-broom-kick._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _(Laughs) Yes, you young people are breaking down the barriers between houses. It's nice to know it doesn't do anything to lessen the intensity of the games._

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _(Laughs loudly) You kidding me? If anything it makes it worse! You should have seen what Elizabeta did to the Ravenclaw Seeker, and they were just dating. I once saw a dude take a hit from a bludger that knocked him off his broom so fast they almost didn't catch him, just because he'd proposed to his girlfriend. She said yes, then broke five ribs._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Would your insistence on being moved back to England have anything to do with the ring you've been wearing all your carrier? You've dodged this long enough, I think. Ah, she blushes! Is he in England, then?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _Yeah, I...it does._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Why hide it, then? How long have you been a married woman? Did you decide not to change your name?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _I decided I'd wait until I was retired, since I was already kind of in the media as Jones. I'm thinking about hyphenating. And we kept it quite intentionally. No offense, but we didn't want our private lives plastered all over the news. Our fifth anniversary is coming up. It's part of why I pushed to go back to England. Long distance is rough, and I'd like to be with them on a more permanent basis._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Is it another Quidditch player? A former classmate?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _I don't think they'd like it if I start dropping hints. Apparently I'm oblivious, so I give pretty obvious ones. I'm flattered by all the support from the fans and all, but I'd like to request that my spouse and I are given privacy._

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _(Signs in disappointment) Very well. Many of those fans you mentioned are youngsters who look up to you. Do you have anything to say?_

 ** _Amelia Jones:_** _Two things. One, and this one is for the folks in Hogwarts, don't let the house rivalries dictate everything. Some of my best friends I ever made were in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Competition's all well and good, but don't let it keep you from enjoying yourself. Two, and this one is for everybody, the sky's the limit. A wise person once told me, "Dream as big as you want, just make sure you stay rational enough to achieve it."_

 ** _Tina Haryana:_** _Uplifting and practical, I like it. But I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you again for sitting down with me today, Amelia. This is Tina Haryana, reporting for the Daily Prophet._

 **[]**

When Mai eventually pushed it back across the table, she asked, "So who do you think she's married to? Everyone saw that ring, but either she ducked the question or just ignored whoever asked."

"That's just it," protested Emma. "I mean, she just kept saying 'them' and 'they', she even used the word 'spouse' instead of husband. I'm not even convinced she's married to a man."

"You know as well as I do that bit about her being oblivious is a well known trait. It's on her Quidditch card. She was probably just being over cautious." Mai sighed despondently. "She didn't deny he was a former classmate or Quidditch player, so we can't narrow it down or rule them out. You know this is half the fun for me, all the drama. What I'd like to know is how they kept it so quiet no one heard a peep about it."

"Or no one was willing to fess up," Emma pointed out.

The door to the pub they were sitting outside opened, and Emma frowned. "Is that Professor Kirkland?"

Mai turned to look over her shoulder. "I didn't know he was one of the chaperones."

"Neither did I."

They both watched, marveling a little as their infamously grouchy Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and head of Slytherin house actually smiled. It was a very rare thing to see Professor Kirkland smile. He was talking to Professor Kiku, their divination professor. The two men were making their way down the street of Hogsmeade, oblivious to the two students watching them.

It wasn't just his temper that made Professor Kirkland somewhat infamous amongst the students, but his power. Rumor was, he was the strongest wizard since Merlin himself to walk the halls of Hogwarts. The headmaster had even had to put special bindings on him for his earlier years simply so it wouldn't run haywire on him. That said, he wasn't a very imposing man if you simply looked at him now. Professor Kirkland was several inches short of six feet, with pale skin and thick eyebrows that weren't unlike caterpillars. They were set above vivid, almost acidic green eyes, and framed with a perpetually messy head of sandy blond hair. He was one of the younger professors, and when he wasn't scowling or frowning he could easily be called handsome. It was a theory among the students that his perpetual bad mood was due to the simple silver band he wore on one finger, the only jewelry he was ever seen with. It varied a bit depending on who you asked, but the gist of it was he'd married young, and his wife had died unexpectedly. Or she'd left him. Or he'd let his power slip and something horrible had happened to her. There were many others, but Emma didn't bother keeping up with them. All she knew was that if she avoided eye contact when he searched for an answer in class, and made sure all her homework was turned in on time, she was spared the brunt of his glower.

The Belgian witch was turning back to her conversation when someone came around the bend on the road from Hogwarts at a dead run. Emma peeked around Mai, and her eyes widened. "Look!" she hissed excitedly, pointing.

Mai turned. "What's she doing here?" she asked excitedly.

Barreling down the dirt road at a dead sprint, wide smile on her face, was none other than Amelia Jones herself. She was clad in sneakers, jeans, a snug navy blue camisole, and a brown leather jacket. Her short cut honey blond hair was just barely held in check with twin hairclips, her blue eyes bright, jacket flying behind her as she ran. She wasn't in uniform, but she was still easily identifiable.

"Arthur! Artie! _Artie!"_

The final yell got Professor Kirkland's attention, and he turned just in time for his eyes to widen before he was tackled by the exuberant American. Amelia threw her arms around his neck, the force of impact nearly knocking them both to the ground. Kiku smiled indulgently, stepping back as Arthur held her tight.

It lasted for about three seconds before Amelia dropped back to her feet, bouncing in place. "Did I surprise ya? I checked up in Hogwarts but they said you were down here."

Emma hadn't known Professor Kirkland could smile more than once a week. Now the happiest look she'd ever seen on the man stretched across his face. "Amelia, love, you're not due to get back until tomorrow."

"I know. The last match ended early, so we were able to bump things up a day. Hey, Kiku. What's up?"

"It is good to see you again, Amelia," he said, bowing.

Amelia returned the gesture, then hugged him too. Though it was shorter and less intimate than the one she'd given to Arthur. "How's Helena? You got that tea I sent ya, right?"

Professor Honda wasn't as temperamental as Professor Kirkland, but he wasn't prone to emotional displays either. A blush graced his cheeks when asked about his wife, but he nodded in answer to her question. "She is well, thank you. I will have to tell her you are back early. We did receive your tea. It was very good. Thank you."

"Glad you liked it. Before the next seasons starts: you, me, one weekend, videogame-palooza."

"Of course. I will look forward to it. But I think I will let you and Arthur catch up. The students are not being much trouble. I can watch them."

Amelia resumed her hyperactive bouncing in place. "Sweet! Thanks, Kiku."

Professor Kirkland started to protest, but again she threw her arms around his neck. This time, though, she also kissed him. It took all of two seconds before he seemed to give in.

Very slowly, Emma turned to look at Mai. Her best friend, also cousin to Kiku, was still staring at them, mouth open a little. "How is it no one knows if they're so open about it here?"

"Maybe...how could he keep this from me!"

Emma sighed. "Because it looks like he was one of those friends Amelia mentioned in the interview. He was a Ravenclaw in their year, remember?"

"Come on, how could he not tell me this?" protested Mai. "And just how did that happen? There's no way Professor Kirkland is married to Amelia Jones."

Emma eyed the continuing make out session taking place on the side of the street, completely ignoring all bystanders. "It certainly looks like it. I mean, yeah they're not much alike, but I think the muggles have a saying for this. Opposites attract?"

Mai pouted. "It's amazing it hasn't gotten out before now. Professor Kirkland is a Slytherin. Was he on the house Quidditch team?"

"He was their Seeker."

Both girls jumped as Kiku spoke from right by their table. Ignoring this, he continued, "He was also house Prefect. I will admit, they are both headstrong, and it took time, but now they are happy."

The two girls looked at each other, then shrugged. Emma looked back in time to see Amelia dragging their now smiling professor back towards Hogwarts. "Well, it'll be better for us, right? If he's happy?"

"Very. They both have a positive effect on each other. Just do not let them know."

Emma grinned. So far she had yet to see a reason why she should complain. The Keeper who was very popular to Quidditch fans would be in residence. The harshest of their professors would be in a guaranteed good mood just in time for exams, and the rumor mill would no doubt begin churning very soon. And she had all the accurate information. She might be sorted into Hufflepuff, but she'd been a hatstall for Slytherin. Where there was a rumor mill, there was bets. Where there was bets, there was money. Mmm, yes, this could work out quite nicely...

* * *

 **Mai is usually my go-to name for fem!China, but in this case she's Taiwan. I had a hard time as picturing Elizabeta running with the younger crowd, and I needed to of the fangirly nations for an outsiders POV.**

 **[]**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
